pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Altogether, The Pretty Cure Gather! (Part 1)
Summary Black Hat has an idea to take over the world. It's time to the Pretty Cures to save the world. Transcript At the mysterious hat-like building, a mysterious villains has gathered. ???: Let's go steal from a 12-year old girl with a Rotom today! ???: Good idea. She babies it enough. ... Meanwhile, Elizabeth was bouncing Rotom in her lap at her house. While Glorysia is doing her arts, a paper flows and hits her. Glorysia: Oof! What is that thing? Rotom: Some kind of flyer? Skylinda: It's a message from Cure Star! A paper says: "Dear Glorysia Melody, I'm so glad you enjoyed us for defeating our enemies. I have to say, a bad villain who wants to take over the world with his anti-gravity. If we don't defeat them, the future time will be freezes. I need your help, to save our world, and defeat a villain. -Singature, Cure Star" After she read the message, Glorysia try to stand up. Elizabeth: Glory, what are you doing? Glorysia: We have to ready. Skylinda make her branch sharps, Glorysia customize Baby Furbo, Elizabeth take her Pokémon when ready. Meanwhile, Ultra has found out the message. Ultra: The future time freezes!? I can't believe that a man with hat do that! Josie: Ultra! Phione: Who is this black hat guy? Glorysia: His name is Black Hat. He is a villain who wants to take over the world. He has minions are Dr. Flug, Demenica and 5.0.5. Elizabeth: So that is Villainous. Glorysia: And then, we're ready. Ultra: Huh? Why is Baby Furbo has a hat and bow? Is she have a party? Glorysia: No. I dressed her because I was worried she will get captured. Elizabeth: I know. Suddenly, something snatched Rotom from Elizabeth's arms. All: Team Rocket! Emily: Miss us? Eddie: How about us? Elizabeth: Hey! Give Rotom back! Eddie also fired a net that snatched Dragonet from her head. Elizabeth: Not Dragonet too! Give her back! Glorysia: Baby Furbo, use Thunderbolt! Skylinda, Flamethrower! Elizabeth: Jeliclus, use Mucus Pump. Then use Shadow Ball. Josie: Delphox, Flamethrower! Gordon: Emboar, use Flamethrower too. The attacks destroyed the robot as Elizabeth retrieved Rotom and Dragonet. Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTED OFF AGAIN!!! *Ping* Elizabeth: So now Team Rocket wants to steal Dragonet too! Ugh. Baby Furbo: Thank goodness, I'm here. After the battle, everyone get into the rest. Glorysia: *singing* Brushy, brushy, lil' chu, you will able to get clean out! Something a mysterious talking teddy bear shaking Glorysia's leg. ???: Glory! I want eat something mofu! Glorysia: Hmm? A teddy bear walking to Glorysia. Glorysia: Who are you? ???: I'm Mofurun mofu. Glorysia: Mofurun? Baby Furbo: That's Mofurun, Glory. Glorysia: Oh! I saw that. *to Mofurun* What you want Mofurun? Mofurun: I want some sweets mofu! Glorysia: Like what? *takes her bag to search the sweets* Like actual something sweets? *comes out and give a cupcake to Mofurun* Mofurun: *hold cupcakes* Thank you so much mofu- Skylinda picks up Mofurun. Skylinda: Are you sure you gonna eat that lil' teddy bear? Warzox: I don't think this is very strange magic teddy bear. Mofurun: *giggles* That's tickle mofu! Glorysia: Girls, stop that. ???: What are you doing Braixen? Glorysia, Skylinda and Warzox: Huh? They saw the two girls who riding on the brooms. Mofurun: Mirai! Ha-chan! Mofurun goes to the two girls. Mirai: Well Glorysia, I told you to not touching my Mofurun! Glorysia: What? I was give her a cupcake! Skylinda: Wait, us!? I- I was just... I was just give her a cupcake- ???: Everyone get out of my way! Glorysia: Huh? A girl with purple hair flies with brooms crazied at Glorysia and hits. That purple haired girl is Riko. Glorysia: S- sorry! Riko: Major events * Black Hat decides to take over the world. * The 60 Pretty Cures to save the world from Black Hat's Destruction. * Josie's Reuniclus is revealed to have learned Trick Room. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Pokémon Storybook: Crossover